The Son of A Rider
by TheDarkCharmedOne
Summary: Harry discovers that he is not who Dumbeldore claims he is and with the help of a dragon is sent back in time to find out who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen Is Such A Difficult Year

Harry stuffed yet another shirt into his already full trunk. He was turning 17 in an hour and as soon as the clock hit midnight he was out of the Dursleys home for good. Harry planned to catch the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and stay there until the new school year started. He was tierd of the Dursleys constantly calling him a freak and insulting his friends and Harry was sure they would throw a huge party right after he left.

Minutes later Harry finished cramming every thing he owned into his trunk and finally persuaded Hedwig to go in her cage. Harry impatiently paced waiting for midnight to come. It was only 11:20. He still had 40 more minutes to go. Harry sat on his bed and tried to think of constructive things to do with his time ,but all he thought of was playing Quidditch or hexing Dudley and Malfoy.Harry looked at his watch again. It was 11:35. Harry sighed and started to pace again.

Five minutes later Harry dragged his trunk and Hedwigs cage downstairs. He left his trunk and Hedwig by the door and went to sit in the living room. There in the living room sat Petunia and Vernon Dursley. "What are you doing down here so late boy ?" Vernon spat.

"Well in case you haven't noticed its my 17th birthday in about 20 minutes and 17 is the age that I can legally do magic so I'm getting the hell out of here at midnight." Harry said.

"Really? Well than midnight better come fast." Vernon said smiling. Petunia got up suddenly.

"Boy come with me." she barked. Harry followed her curious to see what had caused his aunt to call him upstairs. Harry followed Petunia into her and Vernon's bedroom.

"Sit there." she snapped pointing to a spot on the bed. Harry sat and watched his aunt curiously as she searched her closet for some thing. Finally she pulled out a large box and thrust it at Harry.

Noticing Harry's confused look she let out a breath of frustration and said "This came with you when you first arrived here, but open it when you leave here I won't have you running around my house with some freakish object." Harry nodded and tucked the box under his arm. He went downstairs and looked at his watch again. It was 11:57, he had to leave in three minutes. Harry got his things ready and prepared to leave.

Exactly three minutes later the Dursleys grandfather clock chimed midnight. Just as Harry was about to open the door and say good bye to Number 4 Privet Drive there was a flash of silver light. Harry had not noticed the light so he continued to go on his way. outside of the Dursley's house Harry walked to the edge of the sidewalk and pulled out his wand. He stuck it out and in a few seconds the Knight Bus arrived. 

A young witch exited the bus. "Hello welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Dreila Ivoneski and I will be your conductor for this evening. Its 10 Knuts to ride." she droned. Harry pulled out the money and got onto the bus as Dreila dragged his things onto the bus.

"Where will you be going this evening sir?" she asked

"The Leaky Cauldron" Harry replied.

"To the Leaky Cauldron Arnie" Dreila said to the driver. Twenty minutes later the bus stopped at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry dragged his things off the bus an into the pub.

"Hello Tom." Harry said to the owner.

"Ah, Mr.Potter. What brings you here?" Tom asked curiously.

"I need a room to stay in untill September 1st." Harry said. Tom nodded and looked over his books.

"Right, Room 432 is available for you. Here is the key." said Tom handing Harry a small black key.

Harry managed to get his things up to his room and unlocked the door. He pu his trunk into a corner and opened Hedwig's cage. Harry walked over to the bed and collapsed on to it. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he was finally free.

The mext morning Harry woke up feeling totally refreshed. He stretched and went to take a shower. He got dressed and decided he was going to try and do something with his hair. When he looked into the mirror he got the shock of his life. His hair wasn't black anymore it was blonde and his chin seemed sharper and his jaw more prominent. Also his ears were developing a slight point to them. Harry panicked no one could see him like this.

Harry managed to sneak out of the inn unnoticed and was making his way to Fred and George's joke shop praying that they had some thing to change appearances. He enterd the shop and went up to the counter.

"Er, Fred or George which ever one you are I need your help." Harry said to Fred.

"Don't mean to be rude um, but who are you?" Fred asked.

"You're not going to believe this but I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

Fred narrowed his eyes."Prove it" he said.

"Okay um in third year because I could'nt go to Hogsmade you and George gave me the Marauders Map which used to belong to my father and his three friends. Is that good enough for you?" Harry asked impaitently

"Well hi Harry. Why do you look like that?" Fred asked

" I don't know, but I was wondering if you had any thing that could change me back." Harry said

"Yeah I think we do come to the back with me and I'll check." Fred said. Harry followed him into the storeroom and waited for afew minutes to see if Fred could find anything.

"Ah here it is.This potion is guaranteed to reverse any appearance changing spell, hex, jinx, charm, or any other thing. So all you have to do is drink it." Fred explained handing Harry a vial of red potion. Harry uncorked it and swallowed it in one gulp.

"So have I changed back yet?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No sorry mated whatever changed you was not a spell, jinx, hex, charm, or anything else for that matter." Fred said. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to go back to the inn before anyone else sees me. Bye Fred." Harry said exiting the shop and sneaking back to his room at the inn. When he got back to his room Harry remembered the box that his Aunt had given to him before he left he picked up the box and sat at he desk that was in the room.

He opened the box and pulled out a oval shaped silver stone. Harry tapped it and it made a musical noise like it was hollow. Harry decided to leave it alone after that. He got up and was about to read Quidditch Through The Ages for the 50th time when he heared a cracking noise behind him he whiled around and saw that some thing was hatching out of the stone. Harry inched closer to it untill the whole stone flew apart. Harry's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Right where the stone was moments before was a beautiful silver baby dragon.

(A/N:Read and Review Please :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Harry panicked at the sight of a baby dragon wobbling around his room. Thinking quickly Harry took the blanket from off his bed and snuck up behind the dragon who was curiously poking around Harry's desk. Harry flung the blanket over the dragon and just as it emitted something that sounded like a hiss he stuffed it into Hedwig's cage. Harry knew that a small cage couldn't hold a dragon, even a baby one, for very long so he had to think quickly.

_'Dumbeldore_' Harry thought. He grabbed the cage and his Firebolt and rushed out of the inn. He took his wand out and stuck it out with his right hand. In seconds the Knight Bus was there. The same witch that had brought Harry to the Leaky Cauldron the night before stepped out. "Hello I'm -" Dreila began.

"Look I have no time for introductions just get me to Hogsmade fast" Harry interrupted. Dreila looked taken aback ,but then shrugged. She and Harry got on the bus.

"To Hogsmade Arnie and step on it." Dreila said to the driver. He nodded and put the bus in gear.

Five minutes later they were in Hogsmade. Harry stepped off the bus unsteadily. Going 5000 miles per hour could do that to you. He shook his head and swung his legs onto his broom tucking the cage under his arm. He flew toward Hogwarts as fast as he could.

A few minutes later he was there. Harry flew over to Hagrid's hut and landed. He knocked on the door and waited. Hagrid opened the door.

"Harry what're you doin' here?" Hagrid asked surprised.

"I've come to see Professor Dumbeldore Hagrid." Harry said.

"Well, you're in luck 'im and Ms.Weasley are inside there. Come on in." Hagrid said shoving Harry into his hut.

"Mr.Potter to what do I owe the pleasure? " Professor Dumbeldore asked.

"I have a problem." Harry said opening the cage and pulling the blanket off the dragon. The dragon hopped out looking severly disgruntled. Just then Hagrid burst into tears.

"Oh he reminds me 'o Norbert." Hagrid said sobbing hysterically. He then exited the hut to go outside. Dumbledore looked worried.

"I knew this would happen one day." Dumbeldore sighed. " Ms.Weasley will you please give Harry and I a moment alone." That was when Harry noticed that Ginny was in Hagrid's hut too. Ginny got up to leave.

" Wait she's one of my friends if you have something to say shouldn't she hear it too?" Harry said quickly.

"If you insist Mr.Potter." Dumbeldore said and Ginny sat back down.

"Now this will go much faster if you don't inturrupt. Harry, for the past 6 years I've been lying to you. Your father was not James Potter and your mother's name was not Lily Evans and you are not from England. Actually you are not even from this time period. You were born when the world was called Alagaesia, which was more than a thousand years ago." Dumbeldore paused for a second and then continued on. "Your father's name was Eragon, a Dragon Rider and your mther was called Arya. She was an elf. Now you are probably wondering if you were born thousands of years ago then why are you only 17 today. This is because your mother brought you here to the future to protect you from an evil Rider Galbatorix who wanted to kill you."

Harry was shocked. He couldn't understand what Dumbeldore was saying. It was crazy. 

"Galbatorix wanted to kill all Dragon Riders opposed to him and his ruling of Alagaesia and when he heard of your birth he knew that the child of an elf and a Rider someone even he couldn't stand up against and secretly plotted to kill you. Your mother heard of these plans after stealing another dragon egg from Galbatorix and she knew the only thing she could do was take you to the future. Once here she found me and explained her predicament. I helped her to establish her identity as Lily Evans. Everything was fine until the day Voldemort came to Godrics Hollow. He killed James, but not your mother since elves can never truly die she was sent back to Alagaesia when the Killing Curse hit her. Now somehow the dragon egg came to Privet Drive with you and for some reason Petunia Dursley kept it. For sixteen years you identity stayed hidden, but when you turned 17 at midnight the magic protecting your identity unraveled and the spell was totally diminished when the egg hatched."

After feeling so confused about everything Dumbeldore said all he felt now was anger. He was about to say something to Dumbeldore when the dragon hopped over to him.Ginny grabbed his arm, scared. The dragon hopped closer to him and nudged Harry's hand with its head. When Harry patted its head all he felt was blinding pain and saw a flash of silver light before his eyes. All he heard was Ginny screaming before he blacked out.

Eragon was fiercly sparring with Vanir when it happened. Their was a flash of silver light and then two people and a silver dragon appeared. All the sparring elves stopped to look at the strange people. Eragon walked over to them cautiously. Harry was the first to regain consiousness. He sat up and groaned. Harry shook his head and looked around there were elves with various wepons closing in on him. Harry immediatly feared the worst. His dragon hopped in front of him and growled at the elves ready to protect his Rider at all costs. One elf made the mistake of getting too close. Harry's dragon lunged at the elf's leg and bit it. Hard.

The elf shrieked in pain and the dragon immediatley let go and resumed its post of guarding Harry. "Who are you ?" Vanir snapped at him.

"H-harry" Harry stammered. Just then Eragon grabbed Harry's right hand and looked at the palm.

"You are a Rider" Eragon stated in surprise. Harry nodded.

"I thought Galbatorix had the only two eggs left." Eragon said narrowing his eyes at Harry. " Where did you get this egg from?" Eragon demanded.

"My mother left it with me when she took me to my aunt and uncle before she left." Harry said lying.

"How do we know you are not one of our enemies?" Vanir snapped

Harry thought fast "Do you have a Pensive?"

Eragon and Vanir looked confused. "Something you use to see some ones memories." Harry explained.

"No, but we can use magic to see your mind" Eragon said. Eragon put a hand on Harry's face. " It will hurt less if you dont resist" He muttered. Harry felt something trickling into his mind and then he felt as the force prodded around for a while. after a few minutes Harry felt the pressure ease off his mind.

'He means us no harm, but we must take him to Oromis. He has much explaining to do" Eragon said. Eragon pulled Harry up off the ground and signaled Harry to follow him. Harry gulped hoping that this Oromis person knew a hell of a lot about time travel

(A/N:Read and Review. FYI: This starts in ELDEST not ERAGON so read Eldest or you won't understand the story)


	3. Chapter 3

Training Begins

Harry started to follow Eragon and Vanir, but then remembering Ginny he stopped.

"Wait what about Ginny?" Harry asked knitting his brow in worry. Ginny who was still lying on the ground was in the fetal position. Eragon looked annoyed, but knelt down next to Ginny. Eragon held his hand over Ginny's body and whispered something. Harry noticed that as Eragon whispered the mark on his hand glowed with a faint blue light and the light faded after a few seconds. Ginny began to stir and then groaned.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"I feel like I just got hit by the Knight Bus Harry, do you think I'm okay?" Ginny snapped. She looked around and took in her surroundings.

"Er, Harry where are we?" Ginny asked her confusion apparent. Harry opened his mouth and began to answer, but was cut off by Vanir.

"Your questions will be answered when we reach Oromis." He said brusquely. Harry glared at him and helped Ginny up. Harry's dragon refused to get left behind and hobbled after them.

They had been walking for a while when a shadow came over them. Harry looked up and saw a blue dragon. The dragon landed gracefully next to Eragon.

_Who are the ones that follow you?'_ she asked Eragon.

'_I don't know yet Saphira, but we will find out soon enough.' _He answered. That was when Saphira noticed Harry's dragon.

'_The boy, he has a dragon.' _Saphira thought in surprise.

'_Aye, he is a Rider Saphira' _Eragon replied. Saphira said nothing else, but Eragon could feel the happiness rolling off of her. She took off to resume her hunting.

Minutes later they reached Oromis's hut. Eragon knocked on the door impatiently. Oromis answered seconds later.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Eragon?" Oromis asked curious as to why his student was there.

"There is a problem I must discuss with you." Eragon said. Oromis gestured for them to come in and told them to sit. Then, taking a seat himself Oromis looked at Harry and Ginny.

"What exactly is the problem?" Oromis inquired.

"I think that they would be better suited to answer that question." Eragon gestured towards Harry and Ginny. Oromis turned his attention towards them.

"Well" Harry began, "I was at the Leaky Cauldron when it hatched, the dragon egg I mean and I panicked. I brought the dragon to Dumbledore because I didn't know what to do. That was when he told me that for the past six years he had basically lied to me." Harry stopped still upset at what Dumbledore had told him.

"What did he tell you?" Eragon pressed.

"That my parents weren't who I thought they were. That the person who I thought was my father wasn't he was really a Dragon Rider and my mother was an elf. He told me that I wasn't even born in the time that I grew up in, I was born almost a thousand years into the past and my mother brought me to the future to save me from some evil guy, Gallbuttockis, or something." Harry finished breathing hard, his anger showing plainly.

Eragon snickered at Harry mispronunciation of Galbatorix's name and Oromis raised his eyebrows.

"Did he tell you what their names were?" Oromis asked.

"Arya and um and er um I don't remember what Dumbledore said my dad's name was. It must have something to do with how I got here." Harry said musing.

"How did you get here?" Oromis asked.

"I touched my dragon and there was a flash of silver light, I heard Ginny scream and then I blacked out. When I got up I was here." Harry replied.

"It is very strange and I will se what I can do about this, but in the meantime you must be trained." Oromis said seriously.

"Trained for what?" Harry asked cautiously sensing he wouldn't like the answer.

"To be a Rider, to use magic and a variety of weapons, your dragon will have to be trained too."

"Well, I already know how to use magic." Harry stated. Oromis raised his eyebrows higher.

"Show me." He commanded. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at a stack of parchment on the table

'_Wingardium Leviosa_' The stack rose into the air hovered for a moment and then Harry lowered it back down to its place.

"Do you know how to channel magic without using your um…"

"Wand." Harry offered.

"Ah do you know how to channel magic without using your wand?"

"No." Harry admitted. Oromis nodded knowingly.

"Do you know what that symbol on your palm is called" Oromis asked. Harry looked at his right palm where the silvery mark lay. He shook his head no.

"It is called the gedwey ignasia. It is the mark of a Rider. Every Rider has one. It is used to channel magic, which is why Riders prefer to use the hand with the mark on it to use magic." Oromis explained. Then he pulled a shining black stone out of his pocket and put it in Harry's palm.

Harry looked confused. "I want you to say these words, stenr reisa. When you say them the stone should levitate." Oromis explained. Eragon smiled, this was the same exercise that Brom had him do when he first discovered magic.

"You have to concentrate and clear your mind." Oromis said.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on the stone before muttering the words. "Stenr reisa."

Harry's hand felt warm and was tingling. Harry opened his eyes and saw that the mark on his palm was glowing silver while the stone was floating. After a few seconds Harry couldn't hold his concentration any longer and the stone felt back onto his palm with a soft 'plop'. Oromis made a noise of approval.

"How do you feel?" Oromis asked.

"Fine. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, none of my students has ever managed to make to levitate on their first time and they usually feel tired after the effort." Oromis said stroking his chin thoughtfully "It does not seem to be the case with you though."

"When has Harry Potter ever been normal?" Harry muttered and Oromis pretended not to hear him.

"Well you will need a place to stay while you are here. Follow me I have a place in mind." Oromis got up and led them outside. He turned and walked down a path that led through the woods.

Harry noticed that Ginny was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Ginny you do know that everything will be okay, right? We'll get home somehow." Harry said reassuringly. What he did next surprised both him and Ginny. He grabbed her hand and held it. Ginny smiled and clasped Harry's hand tighter.

As they went deeper into the forest, Harry noticed that the air became more perfumed and heavy. It reminded him of Professor Trelawney's room and it made him sleepy. He yawned and dragged his feet wondering if they were ever going to reach where they were going.

What felt like hours later to Harry, Oromis stopped and showed them where they would be staying.

It was a magnificent building, one only the elves could've made. It looked like a cottage to Harry. Oromis walked them to the cottage and opened the door for them.

"This is where you will stay as long as you are in Ellesmera." Oromis handed Harry a golden key and left with Eragon.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked playfully gesturing towards the door. Harry smiled and went inside. He walked down a narrow hallway until he came to a door that had a single word engraved on it: Rider.

Harry guessed that it was his room and went inside. Harry gasped when he saw the inside. The elves had designed it to look just like the forest outside. The air was even heavily perfumed and it smelt like it had just rained.

Harry collapsed on the bed and buried himself under the covers succumbing to sleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up he found a package lying at the foot of his bed with a bow and arrow inside. Harry got up, stretched, and walked into the joining room which he assumed was the bathroom.

Harry took a quick bath and wrapped a towel around him. He walked back into his bed room and realized that he had no clothes to wear.

He walked over to the wardrobe and hoped there were some clothes in it. Harry sighed in relief when he saw that the wardrobe was full of things he could wear.

Harry pulled on black trousers and the elf equivalent of a T-shirt. He went back to the bathroom to see how he looked. Harry subconsciously ran his fingers through his now curly and soft hair. He traced the outside of his ear which had, overnight, developed more of a point.

Harry picked up his bow and arrow and went outside to wait for Eragon. In ten minutes Eragon strode up to the cottage with his own bow and arrow in his hand.

"We're going to the archery range." Eragon said. Harry groaned and realized that it was going to be a very long day.

(A/N: Can someone PLEASE make me a banner. I have no idea how to make one. Again this takes place in ELDEST not ERAGON. Read/Review please )


End file.
